A Time and a Place
by TangerineFields
Summary: Remus and Sirius are rudely interrupted by Molly, who suggests they find a better use for their time. Post PoA. RemusxSirius


A/N: imSiriuslyLupin4you requested a 'happy rainy days' fic and in my attempt to oblige, I ended up writing this. It doesn't quite fit the job description, so don't worry, there will be a happier one on the way :)

Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, Molly and the Fantastic Beasts featured are all the property of J K Rowling

**A Time and A Place.**

"Here," Sirius set Remus' cup of tea down on the mug stained kitchen table and sunk into the rickety wooden chair next to him, "Avec herbal shit and everything."

Remus inhaled deeply and then sighed, his whole body relaxing back into his seat. "How did you know I wanted that one?" He asked contentedly.

"I just knew," Sirius smiled at him, "I always know."

They settled into a comfortable silence, the rain pattering against the elevated kitchen windows. One was leaking, a snail trail of water running down the mottled tiles.

Remus suddenly started, "I think I forgot to put the fire for the floo out."

"In the drawing room?" Sirius set his coffee down and stretched, arching his back as his arms snatched for the vaulted ceiling. "Forget it. To be honest, I do it with the express intention of making Ashwinders. If one burnt this shithole down, I'd give it a fucking Order of Merlin."

"Remember when we had one at the flat?" Remus smirked over his cup at Sirius, "You nearly wet yourself."

"I did not!"

"You completely forgot the freezing charm. Admittedly," he smiled, running a finger around one of the marks on the table as he grinned at Sirius, "It would have been funnier if the floor hadn't been mere moments from bursting into flame."

Sirius glowered at him. "It was a shock, alright! I don't know about you Mr Bloody Know It All Moony but I don't normally come home from work to find the bloody sofa on fire!"

Remus pushed him playfully. "You're too easy to wind up, Padders."

Sirius frowned and then flashed him a smile, "You know its part of my inherent charm."

"Of course," Remus laughed, wiping the last of his tea from his mouth with the sleeve of his tattered robe, "It's why I fell for you the first time."

"What about the second time?" Sirius murmured, and the look he gave Remus smouldered.

Remus found himself unable to look away. "That," he whispered. "Just that."

"What?" Sirius was smiling despite himself, "Not this?" He leant across and kissed Remus' ever so softly, before drawing away.

"Well," Remus swallowed, marvelling at the year's failure to slow his heartbeat, to taint moments like that. Each and every time he felt the wreck of his life melt away, until he was sixteen and careless once more. "You know I would never object."

Sirius chuckled, and captured Remus' lips again, kissing him deeply as his hands strayed down, pushing Remus' robes aside. "No," Sirius murmured, savouring how hard Remus was already. "Object is something you never do."

Remus gasped, his fingers tugging on Sirius' hair to pull him closer. Neither of them noticed the footsteps clattering down the hallway outside.

"Boys!" Molly Weasley's head appeared around the doorway. "Oh for goodness sake, Sirius, can't you keep your hands to yourself for half an hour?"

"Molly!" Remus gasped, "Get out!"

Sirius glanced at his scandalised expression and dissolved into Remus' shoulder, his laughter muffled by his robes.

"And you can shut up as well." Remus nudged him in the ribs, which only served to make Sirius laugh harder.

Molly bustled back into the kitchen – "God," Sirius muttered as his laughter abated, "Doesn't that woman know how to fucking knock?" – and shot Sirius a particularly filthy look. "You should be grateful it was me and not one of the children."

"Tsk," Sirius shrugged, winking as he removed his head from Remus' shoulder. "I doubt they haven't seen it before, Mol."

Remus gave him a look, which only served to set Sirius' shoulders shaking again. "Sorry, Molly." He wondered how exactly one managed to regain a shred of composure after being walked in on like that. Ah well, it could have been much worse, he supposed. Sirius glanced at him and he could read the time that they had done it over the kitchen table written across his face. He struggled with a blush, but he knew it was fruitless; his cheeks were already glowing.

Molly seemed to be ignoring Sirius, and instead was setting the pots and pans from breakfast to scourgifying themselves. "I thought you two were starting to detoxify the top of the house," She commented, neutrally.

"Yes," Remus latched onto the idea as if she'd just thrown him a life jacket. "Yes, brilliant. We'll get to it."

Sirius glanced sceptically at him and made to protest but Remus had his wrist in a grip so tight it was cutting off his circulation as he dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Oh and boys," Molly turned around just as Remus disappeared through the door. "Remember to lock the door, next time, please?"

* * *

><p>"You realise this is killing me, don't you?" Sirius moaned as they reached the landing of the third floor, "Not only am I prevented from pushing you against the landing wall and snogging you senseless by bloody Molly Weasley, but you're making me clear out my beloved parent's room. That's just abusive."<p>

Remus smiled back at him, "Get your wand out, there's no telling what we'll find in here."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You weren't telling me to get my fucking wand out back then."

His father's study, the first door on the landing, was shrouded in so thickly in darkness and the reek of decay that Remus was coughing from the moment he stepped over the threshold. Sirius sighed, and pushed past him.

"Lumos," he muttered, and illuminated the dusty oak shelves of books he had always been forbidden to read, the great desk he had sat at that, he knew, would still have the cresent shaped marks his nails had make as pain forced him to attempt to push his fingers through the wood time and time again.

"Sirius?" He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder and realised he'd disappeared into the realms of decades worth of history.

"Sorry," Sirius sighed, and glanced around the room. "We've got Bundimuns," he muttered, jabbing his wand at a patch of greenish fungus as it scuttled under the skirting board, "Which explains the smell."

Remus moved cautiously across the creaking floorboards and peered into the large cauldron sitting dustily in the corner of the room. At the bottom sat several rather fat crab like creatures who clicked their pinchers menacingly as Remus leant over to look inside. "And Chizpurfles."

"Right," Sirius sighed, "Well we'll need Snivellus' potion for the Chizpurfles. I'll deal with the Bundimuns."

"I won't be a minute, then," Remus paused by the door and glanced back with concern in his worn eyes. "Sirius, are you going to be alright up here?"

He turned, and couldn't suppress a laugh. "Yes, course. I grew up here, Rem. I might hate it, but its home."

* * *

><p>"Phew," Remus stood back and admired their handiwork. Admittedly, clean would have been an overstatement, but it was at least more structurally sound that it had been before Sirius had scourifyied the Bundimun infestation into oblivion. Thankfully, the doxies Molly and the others had removed from the curtains on the floor below hadn't migrated up to the top floor, and so they had been able to shed a little of the dull day's light into the study. Sirius was stood by the window, staring out into the sodden garden.<p>

"Sirius?" Remus moved through the clutter, sliding his arms around his old lover's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sirius pressed his cheek against Remus' hair and let a smile ghost across his face. "All the times I wished you were in here with me, I never once thought about actually bringing you home. I couldn't have-"

"You never told them, did you?"

"No," Sirius sighed. "It would have killed him."

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' neck. "Come on, we've spent far too long in here. And besides," he smiled and in a moment of uncharacteristic rashness, let his hands wander down and pressed his palm against Sirius groin. "We have unfinished business."

Sirius closed his eyes, and leant back against Remus. "Not here," he murmured. "Downstairs. Now. Or god help me, I will have you on the landing."


End file.
